


Tales From The Other Side

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: CarWheeler prompts cross-posted from tumblr.Marked complete for 2018. Future ficlets will be posted elsewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a kiss on a scar / a kiss in relief.

Phillip was nearly asleep, breathing slowly down and his body relaxing as everything around him seemed to fade away. He was only dimly aware when the bed dipped next to him, felt Anne shifting. 

Then he was pulled back to consciousness by the feel of her hair tickling his chest, her lips grazing his stomach. Prying one eye open, he watched Anne sit up, her fingers going to the raised skin running across his torso. His burns had long since healed, but the scars remained. 

Without a word he gently gripped Anne’s wrist, pulled her down to him. They settled facing each other, bodies twined together and faces only inches apart. They both dreamt of the fire, from time to time, a memory neither of them could ever really shake. His dreams were filled of desperation and an unbearable heat, hers with guilt and an unbearable loss. 

“It’s okay,” Phillip whispered, closed the small gap between and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

Anne nodded slightly, mouth twisting as if were trying not to cry. She slid her hand over his side, inched herself as close as possible, and kissed him. He could practically taste her relief on his lips, could feel it in the way her fingers dug into his skin. 

In the morning the dreams would be a distant memory, like they always were. Nearly forgotten in the bright morning sun, and the dawn of a new day. Though while the night remained, and the dreams were as vivid as a lightning flash burned against your eyelids, he would hold her and comfort her as best as he knew how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss in secrecy.

“Phillip, someone might see us.” 

He lifted his head from where his lips had been ghosting over her neck, the juncture where it met her shoulder.

“They won’t,” he said. 

They were currently hidden between two of the caravans behind the big top, most everyone getting ready for the the show or already warming up in the ring before the crowds arrived. Anne should have been there, had been on her way after changing into her costume before a familiar hand circled her wrist, and pulled her off course. 

Anne sighed when he started kissing her neck again. “Weren’t you just lecturing the troupe on professionalism in the workplace? This is hardly professional.”

“That was for employees.” Phillip grinned, stole a quick kiss. 

“I’m an employee.” Anne untangled herself from him, backing just out of his reach. “You wouldn’t want everyone thinking I get special treatment because you and I are together, would you?” 

“You _do_ get special treatment.” 

She feigned shock at the statement. “Mr. Carlyle, that’s highly inappropriate behavior for a well respected businessman such as yourself.” 

He laughed so hard his shoulders shook. Anne grinned. After a moment Phillip held out his hand to her, and lifted his eyebrows entreatingly. 

“Come here, and I can show you inappropriate.” 

Anne let her mouth drop open, even as she took his hand, allowed him pull close again. “I am scandalized,” she whispered before snaking her hand around the back of his neck, and yanking his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss out of envy or jealousy. (Time to Pretend verse)

It was fine, really. It didn’t bother him. At all. Although she could have been slightly less overt in the fact she was ignoring him. Made it seem like she was just completely shoving him aside like it didn’t even matter.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t fine.

“Carlyle, you’re doing that weird thing,” W.D. said next to Phillip. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Phillip snorted, pulled some ridiculous face as he tried to affect a calm demeanor. Only to completely fail. “Why would I be jealous?”

W.D. broke out laughing, leaning against Phillip’s shoulder while he tried to collect himself. “You should never go into acting, your faces are so stupid.”

“No one asked you,” Phillip groused. At this point it was just adding insult to injury.

“I’m just offering up some advice.” He was still laughing when he turned to his sister, crouched on the floor of his apartment. “Hey, I think it’s time to share the puppy or else your husband might start crying.”

“Screw you, W.D! I’m not a child!”

Anne looked up at them, W.D’s new Coton de Tulear puppy clutched to her chest. The puppy was on the smaller side, likely the runt of the litter, and truly looked more like a cotton ball than a dog aside from the smudge-marked ears.

“No,” Anne shook her head. “She’s mine. You’re going to come home with me, and we’re going to play all the time, and who needs stupid boys?”

“You’re not stealing my dog,” W.D. said. No one was sure where the puppy had come from, actually. She had just appeared on the stoop of his apartment building one day without tags or a chip. After failing to find her owners, he had decided to keep her.

W.D. grabbed her from his sister’s hands and all but shoved her at his brother-in-law. “Here, play with the puppy.”

The puppy seemed fine with the change in people, sniffing at Phillip gently before starting to lick his chin happily. Phillip took it in stride.

“Yes, thank you for the kisses,” he said blandly.

“Phillip?” Anne sang, sidling up next to him.

“No,” he said.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” She reached out, scritched the puppy’s ears.

“You were going to ask if we could get a dog.”

“Why can’t we?” She pouted. “Look how cute she is.”

“Because the condo association are sticklers about pets in the building.”

“Then we’ll move!”

“We’re not moving just to get a dog.” He held out the puppy to Anne. “Besides you wouldn’t want to make your fur-niece to get jealous, would you?”

“You people are weird.” W.D. took his dog, walked to the kitchen for her dinner. Anne pouted again once the puppy was out of sight.

Phillip rolled his eyes. “I’ll think about it,” he said. Anne grinned, surged forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a kiss to shut them up

It wasn’t a fight, exactly. A heated disagreement, more like. One that had escalated to a point where neither could rightfully remember what had triggered it, only that neither felt like they should yield the point. 

And there were a multitude of petty points being hurled, because the fact remained no matter how much you loved a person. No matter how much they meant to you, sometimes they drove you up the wall. 

Anyone passing by the couples’ caravan could have heard them, voices raised but not quite yelling. A few braver souls might have even put money down on who was going to win. But it was difficult to find any takers: Anne was always the sure bet.

Inside the caravan, Anne stood before Phillip, watching him with narrowed eyes. She was annoyed, but she couldn’t really remember why. Also the fight was just going in circles at this point. Then, something about the way he twisted his mouth, waved his hand in an over-exaggerated gesture, like he was in the middle of the ring during a show and directing the audience’s attention, defused everything. All her annoyance ebbing away, until she was… oddly amused. 

She tried to get his attention, but he stubbornly refused to listen, the argument circling back around yet again. And maybe that had been how it started in the first place? Either way, it didn’t matter. None of it did. 

Finally a little fed up, Anne did the thing she hadn’t tried yet: she reached out, grabbed Phillip’s face firmly, and kissed him. His response was immediate, hands circling her waist, lips caressing hers. 

When they pulled back, his face was more than a little dazed, and the tiniest bit annoyed.

“That’s cheating,” he said.

“Do you even remember what we were arguing about?” 

He paused, brows furrowing while he thought. “No,” he finally said.

“Then let’s just call it a tie, and move on.” 

“A sound plan,” he murmured and kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a kiss because time's run out

They stood close together, breathing the same air, and chests rising and falling a little quicker than normal. Phillip’s hand on her waist was gentle, yet it still felt like it burned her through her clothes. She imagined she would find a mark later, his touch forever etched onto her skin. 

His presence felt grounding; solid and real. That was the problem. Because none of it was real. It never would be; never could be. Yet she couldn’t quite bring herself to pull away, to end the moment and break whatever spell had settled over them.

Anne ducked her head, could sense Phillip shifting the barest bit closer to her. When she looked up, met his eyes, she saw so much shining in them. She saw love and hope and a promise. A promise for future; a future they could never have. She wondered what he saw in her eyes.

Whether she moved first or he did, Anne would never be able to say. Though it didn’t really seem to matter as their faces were slowly drawn together, as if neither of them had a choice. And maybe they hadn’t, not really.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Anne wanted it to last forever. Or least she wanted to remember it forever. Capture it in a bottle, keep it safe until those dark moments when she needed to remember what it felt like to be happy; what it felt like to love Phillip, and for him to love her back.

As his lips caressed hers, she could feel the kiss change. The hopeful promise morphing into a sad apology. When Anne pulled back, she swallowed thickly, prayed she could keep her tears in check until she was alone.

With great care she took Phillip’s hand, pulled it from her waist and let it drop. She kept her gaze averted as she turned and walked away, unable to bear the heartbreak she knew she would find reflected in his eyes. The same heartbreak that mirrored her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm an idiot who accidentally deleted this so excuse the repost)
> 
> prompt: a kiss in relief

It wasn’t unusual for them to have conflicting schedules. Sometimes business took Phillip into the city for meetings, until he was gone for most of the day; for her practice to steal her away from their bed early in the morning. Or for both of them to be so busy they only saw each other during the show, and barely had a moment to themselves afterward.

However, when that happened, there were still little reassurances. A sweet note tucked into his pocket, fresh flowers left on her vanity. Quick looks, and secret smiles shared across the circus ring. Reminders that one was always thinking of the other.

This was different though.

The trip was only a few days, a train ride upstate to see a man who dealt in exotic animals. And one whom P.T. was very excited to potentially do business with. Both he and Phillip had made the journey, Phillip refusing to leave P.T to his own devices.

Despite the fact it was a short trip, to Anne it felt like ages. She practically counted down the minutes until Phillip’s return, distraught over the fact that it seemed to have slowed down to a snail’s pace. Even her performances were hardly enough to completely hold her attention, much to W.D. continued annoyance and worry.

But finally, the day came when they were set to return, and Anne felt jittery all morning until it was time for the train to arrive. She made her way to the station, and met Charity and the girls on the way in. She tried to listen intently as Caroline and Helen chatted excitedly about this and that, but still her mind wandered.

It was P.T. who spotted them first, calling out and causing the girls to rush forward in delight. Charity was close behind. Anne hung back, watching as the family reunited, and then as the girls both nearly tackled Phillip in their excitement.

After he collected himself, greeted the girls politely, Anne saw his eyes searching the crowd until his gaze finally found her. His eyes were light, almost glittering like sapphires in the afternoon sun. Dislodging himself from Helen and Caroline, he made his way to her.

“Hi,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“Welcome home.” Anne returned his smile, and he reached out to subtly take her hand. Both of them were overly aware of the throngs of people gathered around them, and neither wanted to risk a scene.

Phillip offered a polite goodbye to the Barnums, with a reminder to P.T. of a meeting together in the morning. Then he grabbed his old leather suitcase, and he and Anne started to make their way through the crowds of people littering the station platform. Feeling a little emboldened by her joy at seeing Phillip, and certain there were too many people packed together to notice, she leaned against his arm, held his hand with both of hers.

He cast her quick looks, his smile still crooked, before pulling her away from the people, toward the space between two empty ticket booths. Phillip ducked behind one of them, the place quiet and well hidden from the general public.

Setting down his suitcase, Phillip swept off his hat and looked at her rather intently. Anne frowned slightly, brows drawn together.

“What?” she asked.

Phillip shook his head. “Nothing, I just missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She stepped in close to him, hands going to grip the lapels of his coat. “We do seem to be alone right now.”

“I’m well aware.” He laughed, his free hand sliding over her waist until his palm was flat against the small of her back.

They both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting in a soft, welcoming kiss. Anne sighed against his mouth, lifted one hand to lay her fingers against his jaw; relieved to have him home again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

Anne frowned, crossed her arms. 

She had been trying to gain Phillip’s attention for the past ten minutes to no avail, only receiving mumbled acknowledgements. His focus turned completely on the paperwork in front of him, and while she knew it was important, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying to get it done at nearly one in the morning. 

However, she knew it would still be there in the morning, and he needed he sleep – it had been a show night – and frankly, she needed sleep as well; which she wasn’t going to get with him hunched over stacks of paper and a single candle burning low. 

Once again she tried calling his name, his response was a soft hum, his eyes never leaving whatever it was he was currently reading over. Anne sighed in annoyance, fingers drumming against her arm. 

She thought about stealing the paper and trying to hide it until morning, though he would likely figure out any of her hiding places. She thought about passive aggressively blowing out the candle, leaving him in the dark. Though that would likely result in at least one stubbed toe on both sides. Another idea struck her, and she thought it seemed the most fun out all of them. 

Crossing to where he sat, Phillip didn’t even seem to notice her approach. Anne rolled her eyes. She came to a halt next to his elbow, and bent down until she was the only thing in his vision and kissed him. 

His response was almost immediate, borne of familiarity as her lips caressed his. When she started to pull back his hand went to the back of her head, kept her close for another kiss. 

Anne was smiling when they finally broke apart, watched as he wet his lips and pressed them together. Eventually blue eyes opened and met her gaze.

“Do I have your attention now?” she asked. 

“Completely.” 

“Good. It’s time for bed, Phillip.”

“I just have one–”

She reached out, closed the ledger and capped his pen before grabbing his hand. “No, it’s late.” She started pulling him to his feet. 

Phillip looked down at the desk, then back at Anne. He seemed ready to protest further, and she knew he would claim that all he needed was a few more minutes to complete whatever it was he was working on. She also knew that was a lie. So Anne didn’t give him a chance to speak, instead kissing him again. The diversion worked supremely well, his arms finding their way around her waist and bringing her closer.

Anne decided her distraction tactic was definitely a success when he picked her up off the floor, and carried her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a seductive kiss.

It was a shame, really. After waiting for so long, practically yearning for it, here she was finally was and she wasn’t even able to fully enjoy it. 

The box seats were secluded and private, and likely quite expensive. The play itself seemed to be entertaining enough, unfortunately it had to compete with the man seated next to her. It had all started rather innocently, Phillip taking her hand part way through the opening scene. She had smiled at the gesture, shared a brief glance with him before turning her attention back to the play. 

Things from there had been more distracting. 

First he had gently tugged on the fingers of her glove, carefully pulling them off one by one. His own fingers had been warm, tracing her palm, his thumb brushing along her wrist, over the back of her hand. 

“Don’t you want to watch the play?” she whispered at one point. He had simply shrugged and given her an amused half-smile. Anne had tried to ignore him as he played her hand, laced and unlaced their fingers. Although she never once tried to reclaim her hand from his. 

She managed to pay decent attention to what was happening on stage until the start of the second act. At which point Phillip had lifted her hand slowly, used his free hand to rake back the sleeve of her dress and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. She wondered if he felt her pulse racing. 

Anne looked at him, the play -- and even the rest of the theater -- completely forgotten. His eyes were teasing, and he smiled against her wrist. With great care he lowered her hand again, let it rest on the arm of his seat, and leaned forward until his lips just barely grazed her jaw.

“I’m missing the play,” she whispered. 

“I’ll bring you back.” His breath was warm on her cheek, his lips almost tickling her skin as they moved to the shell of her ear.

“Do you promise?” 

“Absolutely.” Phillip nodded very seriously, and Anne smiled. He cupped her cheek, thumb caressing gently before he closed the distance between them and kissed her. She never did see the end of the play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: height difference (modern verse because yeahhhh)

“Anne,” Phillip called, glancing at the time. “We’re going to be late.” He wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of running behind, it was a rather important event for the theater and it was necessary to give a good impression. He readjusted his bow tie, already sick of being stuffed into a tuxedo. 

“I’m ready.” Anne appeared in the hall, swept her hair over her bared shoulder as she fixed the skirt of her dress, making sure it fell properly. 

“Really?” He sighed, giving her careful once over. The dress was lovely, classic; ivory with glittering sequins, the fabric flowing out from the hips and gently pooling at her feet. She looked beyond stunning, as she always did. The problem had nothing to do with Anne and everything to do with her shoes, and all five inches of them. 

“What?” She came to a stop in front of Phillip, and he lifted his chin in order to look her in the eye.

“You do this on purpose.” 

“The hem is long, if I don’t wear heels I’ll trip on it.” She lifted her skirts slightly, as if proving her point. 

“I see.” He nodded.

“Do you want me to change?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

“Of course not. You look beautiful.” He slipped his arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “I just need to keep reminding myself I’m dating an Amazon.” 

Anne laughed, didn’t even have to tilt her head one way or the other in order to kiss his forehead. She laughed even harder when she pulled back.

Phillip let out a slow breath. “Is there lipstick on my head now?” 

“No.” She shook her head, still giggling. 

“You are a terrible liar.” They stared at each other for a moment until Anne finally conceded.

“It’s barely noticeable, really. Besides, red might be a nice color on you.” She tilted her head to the side, then bent at the knees in order to dip down and press her lips firmly to his cheek. Anne pulled back to admire her handiwork. “I like it,” she said. 

Nodding thoughtfully, Phillip glanced at his watch. “You know, we really are running late now.”

“I’m sorry.” Anne did look legitimately apologetic, but Phillip found he was starting to care less and less. 

“I’m sure P.T. can handle everything. We’ll just be… fashionably late.” 

“How fashionably?” she teased. 

“That depends.” Phillip tightened his arm around her waist, splayed his hand on her hip. 

Anne eyed him askance, eyes narrowing slightly. “On what?” 

“On now quickly I can get you out of that dress.” Phillip didn’t even think as he rocked up on his toes to close the distance between them, and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sated kiss

Anne woke slowly when she felt the bed next to her shift and dip. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, enjoyed the warmth of the shaft of late morning sun slowly creeping across the bed. It was a rarity that she slept in so late, but it was her day off and she thought she was allowed to once in a while. 

She only opened her eyes when she realized Phillip was attempting to get out of bed. Anne reached out, pulled him back down and cuddled against him. “No,” she said.

“I have work to do,” he said, voice soft. 

“Not today.”

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” 

“Yes, it is. It’s our day off.” She nuzzled a little closer to him, could practically feel him debating her words. Finally the tension left his body, and he settled more comfortably against the pillows. Anne smiled against his shoulder. 

“So what am I supposed to do now that I’m trapped here?” he asked after a while, and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

Anne lifted her head, wrinkled her nose at him. “You really can’t relax, can you?”

“I will have you know, I am very relaxed right now.” He did look at ease; no thoughtful frown marring his face, no worry lines or dark circles under his eyes. Anne smiled at him and laid her hand against his cheek, thumb brushing against his skin. 

“There’s only one thing you need to do while you’re here.” Anne gently ghosted hers fingers over his face, running down between his brows, over his nose, and traced his lips. She knew his eyes were firmly locked on her, even as hers followed the lines of his face. 

“And what’s that?” Phillip prompted when she didn’t finish her thought.

She lifted her gaze to meet his. “Be happy.” 

His grin was slow, spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes until they almost glittered, clear and bright like blue topaz. “That’s easy,” he whispered. “I’m with you.”

Anne felt a matching grin spread across her face, and let Phillip gently tug her back down to the bed. He brushed back some hair from her eyes, smoothing his palm down the side of her face. Anne nuzzled his hand, let hers slid around to the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. 

The kiss was soft and slow, his lips brushing hers as she pressed herself against him, twined her legs with his. As Phillip slanted his lips over hers, and deepened the kiss, Anne sighed against his mouth; perfectly and utterly content.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed 
> 
> *winkwonk*

Fiery pain shot through Phillip’s shin as it connected with the corner of one of the storage trunks, his curses only muffled by Anne’s insistent lips against his. 

“Okay?” she mumbled while strong, nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his jacket.

“Fine,” he said, reaching around to undo the stays of her costume. He hated them. Oh, how he hated them. Tiny, fiddly little things, along with the ribbons she double-knotted just to taunt him. He was sure of it. “I hate your costume,” he said against her mouth.

“Liar.” Phillip felt her smile into their kiss as they started to move backward, then all but slammed into a rack of old props after tripping over a coil of rope.

He pulled back, just enough to look down at it. “That shouldn’t be on the floor like that, it’s a hazard.” 

Anne grabbed his chin firmly, made him look at her. “Phillip, focus.” 

“Right.” He nodded once, and kissed her again. She shoved back his jacket, helped him pull his arms free. They danced further into the storage shed, losing items of clothing as they went. 

Phillip shoved Anne against one wall, kissed along her neck as she yanked his shirt loose, her hands gliding up his back. 

“Mm, maybe the storage room wasn’t the best idea,” Anne said even as she hooked her leg around his hip. 

“You’re the one who dragged me in here.” He lifted his head, gave her a lopsided grin. 

“You’re the one who smiled at me like that,’ she countered. 

“I always smile at you like that.” 

“Exactly. It’s a problem.” Anne brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth, fingers sliding into his hair. Phillip pulled down the front her costume, trailed his lips over her collarbone and chest. 

“Should I stop then?” he asked, teasing. 

“Don’t you dare.” Anne cupped his jaw, guided him back to her waiting lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public kiss (modern verse)

It was always a rather strange experience, attending fundraisers and galas. Anne enjoyed them, to a degree, but it still seemed just outside her comfort zone. Even with all the charitable work being done, there was still a hint of upper class to everything. 

Charity, like Phillip, came from that world. They both navigated it easily, falling into old roles seamlessly. Even if neither of them really cared for it. P.T. had no problems with it either, a showman through and through, he could charm anyone with a smile. 

Anne, despite herself, still found herself a little out of place. Even if there were people she had come to know, could happily chat with during the long parties and presentations. It was the performance of it all, and the fact that none of the people there ever really acknowledged that facet. 

With a sigh, Anne propped herself against one of the chairs lining the tall tables peppering the room. Given the tightness of her cocktail dress and height of the chair, she wasn’t able to sit on it completely, but it was enough to relieve some of the pressure on her feet. That was enough for now.   
She watched as a photographer circled the room, knew the photos would end up on the foundation’s society page. Anne silently prayed she was hidden enough in her corner that she wouldn’t have to force a smile on her face for the camera. Her cheeks hurt already from all the polite smiles. 

“I think it’s safe to slip out,” Phillip said when he appeared next to her, as if he had read her mind. 

“Really?” Anne felt a wave of fondness wash over her. Those were by far the sweetest words she had heard all night. 

“Yes.” Phillip nodded and slid an arm around her shoulders. “Because if I have to make anymore small talk I’m going to scream.” 

“Okay. I’m standing up now.” Anne remained exactly where she was, her feet already protesting at the idea. She swore the second she got home, she was tossing these shoes in the garbage. No matter how cute they were. 

Phillip laughed, ran his hand down her back. “Take your time.” 

“I hate these shoes.” No longer caring, she kicked them off and sighed in relief. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“You have no idea.” She wiggled her toes, rolled her ankles. Phillip seemed amused by the entire process. 

“Shoes aside, have I told you that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?” His hand found its way to the back of her neck, thumb gently massaging. 

“Not in so many words.” Anne angled herself toward him, met his eyes briefly before pointedly dropping her gaze to his lips.

“Well, you look incredibly beautiful tonight,” he whispered with a smile, slowly closing the distance between them. 

The following day Anne found the shot on the foundation’s website, the first picture in the event gallery: Phillip, still looking immaculate in his tuxedo, leaned into Anne, one hand cupping the back of her head, and the other gently resting on her knee. Anne had both of her hands splayed on his chest, her smile just barely visible through the kiss. 

She knew it would be seen by thousands of people, and probably eventually make its way to the gossip pages just because of Phillip’s name. Though, for once Anne didn’t really mind. Not when they both looked so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I want to hear you sing.” (in which a musical isn't a musical)

Phillip hummed. 

It took Anne a long time to realize that it was an absentminded quirk. Because of course he would do it when there was a new routine, and he had to practice. It was only really noticeable if she found him outside of the ring, going over the steps by himself. 

But as time wore on, she found he would do it when he was working on the bookkeeping. Somehow the absent melody helping him focus while he did the math for payroll or deposits.

He did when he was in a particularly good mood, his smile easy and as carefree as he was ever capable of. Those were the times Anne found it the most endearing, her own smile stretching across her face. 

Though it was the quiet moments that the habit intrigued her the most. Not when he was shaving, or dressing in the morning, or even getting ready for a show; a way to boost his own morale without even realizing it. 

It was in the early mornings, when the sun was barely risen over the big top and they lie huddled in bed together, Phillip’s fingers tracing over her skin as gently as someone else’s might a revered talisman. In those moments, when words failed her and her breath caught in her throat, he hummed. Soft and quiet, barely louder than a sigh. 

Anne watched him, stretched out on her stomach with her hands linked underneath her cheek. Phillip rested on his side, one hand supporting his head while the other drew patterns up and down her back. 

“What are you humming?” she asked. 

His gaze shifted toward hers, brows furrowed in confusion as his fingers stopped their soothing movement, and splayed against her shoulder blade. 

“What?” 

She smiled at him, laughed a little. “You hum.”

“Do I?” Phillip lowed himself back down the pillows, until their faces were level. “I never noticed.” 

“I know. It’s always the same tune though.” She mimicked it as best she could, a little drowsily. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head a little, amused.

Anne scooted herself a little closer, batted her eyes playfully. “I want to hear you sing.” 

He laughed at that, “No, you don’t.” 

“I do. Please?”

“What should I sing?” 

“Anything.” She grinned. 

Phillip thought for a moment, and what he finally decided on was a simple tune Anne had taught to Caroline and Helen. His voice was still rough with sleep, the melody lazy and maybe a little stilted. She loved it. 

“Thank you,” Anne said when he finished and kissed his jaw, lips lingering.

“Just don’t make me do it in public.” He inched his face toward hers, let his lips brush hers. 

“Our little secret,” she whispered before his mouth closed over hers. 

Anne hummed in satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t mean what I said.”

Anne was exhausted. She wasn’t sure how long she had been awake at this point, but she would wait as long as it took. She would gladly stay up for countless days if it just meant Phillip would open his eyes. 

Some of the others had tried coaxing her away, and W.D. had nearly drug her away at one point for food, for rest. Still she remained steadfast beside the hospital bed, and she swore not even tidal wave would pull her away from him. Not now. Not ever again. 

She took Phillip’s hand, careful of the bandages and burns, like she had so many times since she had first taken her seat by his side. Anne traced her fingers over the palm of his hand, took a quick glance to see if any of the staff were watching, and when she found that no one was she bent her head and kissed it. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. I was stubborn and scared and I didn’t mean what I said. Before. I love you, Phillip. I love you and I just want you to be okay. I need you to be okay.” 

Ever so gently Anne pulled his hand to chest, cradled it as if might shatter in her grasp. She let out a shuddering breath, tried to will herself not to cry. Only to find that a fruitless endeavor. 

She was exhausted, weary down to her bones, but she would stay. She would stay forever if that’s what it took. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” / “You’re putting words in my mouth!”

“Anne, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” Phillip tried to remain calm in hopes of keeping the situation from blowing completely out of proportion. Although when Anne swiveled around in her chair and glowered at him, he knew it was already too late. 

“Do I?” she asked, nearly spitting like an angry cat. He involuntarily took a step back. “Because I think you made yourself perfectly clear, Phillip Carlyle, and I don’t appreciate it!”

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I’m just concerned,” he said. Which he was; he was almost always concerned about her safety but this time he felt he had a completely valid reason for that, so how had this entire conversation taken such a wrong turn?

She laughed at his words, a bitter mocking sound that he put him even more on edge. “You practically  _ forbade _ me from so much as looking at the trapeze, let alone going up again. So don’t you sit here and tell me you’re ‘just concerned.’ Concern is double-checking the rigging, arrogance is acting like you have complete say over my performance!”

“You’re putting words in my mouth! I never said you couldn’t, but you’re still injured and I think going back up so soon is foolish--” he knew his mistake the moment the word left his lips. 

The hair brush went sailing past his head and thudded against the wall. He knew full well that if she had truly been aiming for his face, she would have hit her mark. 

“Get out!” she yelled.  

Phillip had no idea what else to say, everything had gone completely awry, so he followed her order. All he could do now was give her some space and some time. He backpedaled out of the room and immediately found W.D. waiting outside. 

“And?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think she’s going on tonight.” Phillip ran a hand through his hair. 

W.D. laughed. “I told you trying to tell her what to do wasn’t going to end well.” 

“Lesson learned.” He leaned back against the dressing trailer door and let out a sigh. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”

It seemed a simple enough statement, one he had ended up repeating an unnerving number of times within a short span of time. Yet he still found himself muttering it as he was dragged down the street by Helen and Caroline, with Anne giggling beside him.

“We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”

“But just wait until you see him, Phillip!” Helen cried, like she had every other time before. Honestly it was like no one ever really  _ heard _ him. He caught Anne’s eye and she only giggled harder. 

“They’re right you know,” she said. “Just wait until you see him.” 

At this point the dog had better have three heads and be named Cerberus given all the fuss the girls were making over it. Although if it did have three heads and was named Cerberus he could probably put it in the show and charge a hefty admission price. God, when had he started thinking like P.T?

At the end of the street they were currently on, they came to a stop in front of a fairly nondescript house with a wrought iron gate encircling the well kept front yard. Nothing too fancy, nothing too plain. Just a simple home on a quiet street. Though just beyond the front gate he was aware of a shadow darting around the lawn. 

“See! There he is!” Helen pointed, releasing Phillip’s hand racing toward the gate.

“The owner said he’s a border collie, and that he’s six months old,” Caroline explained as the rest of them ventured closer. “She’s let us play with him sometimes.” 

“And what makes this dog so special?” Phillip asked, crouching down next to Helen. 

He waited for a reply, slightly aghast when Caroline opened the gate and stepped inside. Though it seemed she had done this before, so he let her be. She quickly scooped up the puppy as it pawed at her legs, then she turned and held him out for Phillip to get a good look at his face.

“He looks like you!” 

Phillip was met with blue eyes a shade eerily close to his own, but aside from that strange coincidence he failed to see the comparison. The puppy, for his part, squirmed in Caroline’s arms and whined to be put down. 

Next to him, Anne had to collapse back against the gate in order to support herself as she laughed herself silly. Phillip was going to remember that betrayal. 

“He’s a very sweet dog,” Phillip finally managed as both Caroline and Helen gazed at him expectantly. “What’s his name?” 

“Flip!” they cried in unison. 

Phillip looked toward the sky and resisted the urge to cover his face with both hands. It had to be a joke, at this point. Surely? 

At this point Anne was finally managing to collect herself. She fanned her face, and magnanimously decided to offer him some reprieve. Or maybe it was just because she was winded and couldn’t handle anymore. Either way she spoke to the girls.

“Come on, it’s getting late. We should get you both home.” 

They agreed to this, but not before they each gave the puppy a few good pats and promised they would return the next to play properly. After Caroline had secured the gate again, she and Helen raced up ahead, skipping over cracks and dips in the sidewalk. 

“A  _ dog _ ,” Phillip said. He and Anne kept a more sedate pace than the girls, their arms brushing with every step. 

“They weren’t wrong, you know. He does look like you.”

He frowned at her. “You’re a traitor.” 

She grinned widely, placed herself directly in front of him. “Come along, Flip. It’s time to go home.” 

Phillip shook his head, barely kept from rolling his eyes while Anne raced off to join the girls up ahead. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he was going to get her back for that. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CharlieChaplin2 wanted... well she wanted _everything_ from Anne's POV but especially the first meeting.

The night seemed rather uneventful despite the fact P.T. had left early, claiming something important he had to take care of. It was a rarity, certainly, but all it meant for the troupe was that everyone stretched out their performances, filling in the extra time.

It was hard to gauge her performance as she and W.D. flew through the air, but judging by the oohs and aahs from the audience, it appeared things were going well enough. As Anne tipped backward on the trapeze bar, hooking her knees over it to keep herself in place while she soared away from W.D, she was vaguely aware of shadowy figures on the balcony.

Lettie had been there at the start of their performance, but Anne wasn’t sure it was her now. She had a split second to register polished shoes that looked finer than even the ones P.T. wore, and that struck her as odd since only members of the troupe only usually ventured to the balcony from backstage. As if it were second nature, she started to lift her head and spread her arms to make a graceful pose as she reached the peak of her arching swing.

_Blue._

His eyes were blue; blue like a cloudless summer sky; blue like a crystal clear lake with the sun shining; blue like periwinkles in full bloom, creeping across a blanket of green leaves. That was as far as she got, each thought fluttering past like cards being shuffled into a deck. Then she was flying backward, momentum carrying her toward her brother and his outstretched arms, ready to catch her.

The rest of their performance seemed perfect, as perfect as it ever was. Once they were on the ground again, they bowed to thunderous applause, and Anne thought she would never truly get used to that. To the adulation, to the wide-eyed wonder from the patrons. Perhaps because she knew if they were outside these walls, their wonder would quickly turn to scorn.

Racing out of the ring as show of excitement and enthusiasm for the crowd, Anne followed W.D. both slowing their pace as made their way backstage. She heard P.T’s voice call out, listened closely to his introduction as she unwrapped her wrist.

Carlyle. She had heard that name, knew it from whispers of plays uptown. She had passed by that particular theater once, watched for a moment as people filed inside for an evening show. It was a grand structure, full of equally grand things, and all meant for even grander people. Anne had always wondered what that would be like, to put on your finest dress with glittering jewels and settle into plush seats as the curtain rose.

She pushed those thoughts away, instead wondering if this Carlyle was the same. She thought with his polished shoes and well tailored clothes he might very well be. That seemed so odd for their controversial circus.

“And what is your act, Mr. Carlyle?” she found herself asking, curious.

“I.. don’t have an act,” was the stuttering reply.

Maybe it was because of the thrumming buzz from the crowd still coursing through her veins, or the sheer euphoria she always felt flying through the air, or maybe it was just because he was looking at her with the same wide-eyed wonder as the rest of the audience. Almost as if he were in awe. No matter the cause of it, she found herself smiling at him. Amused. Teasing.

“Everyone’s got an act,” she said.

Anne brushed past him and, feeling rather bold, glanced him over as she did so. Mostly because now she wanted to know who he was really. She wanted to figure out his story, discern his place in all this, and maybe hers as well. Once again blue eyes met hers and held her gaze, unwavering and still with the slightest look of wonder. Then she moved past him, broke his stare and continued on her way with an air of confidence she only ever felt after a successful show.

As Anne walked toward the dressing rooms, her gauzy wings fluttering behind her with every sure step, she thought of blue and smiled. Perhaps tonight hadn’t been so uneventful after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Sometimes he forgot. 

It was just as simple as that. There was paperwork and rehearsals and shows, not mention looking after, managing, and taking care of an entire troupe of performers. So really, was it all that surprising he would get caught up in whatever he was doing at the time and simply... forget?

Maybe it was becoming a bit of a habit -- forgetting when he had last eaten, or slept, or basically done anything strictly for himself. But could he really be blamed for that? He had a brand new show on brand new grounds with a brand new role as Ringmaster which brought with it a whole host of brand new responsibilities. Besides, he had rested plenty in the hospital and directly after. It would all be fine, once things settled.

Or so he thought.

Anne seemed to disagree. Rather vehemently. 

She would appear throughout the day, almost as if she had set up a schedule, asking him when he had last ate or slept or stopped for more than a moment to collect himself. If he took too long to answer, she would all but drag him away from whatever task he was in the middle of and force him to do whatever it was he had apparently forgotten. Usually muttering that a new puppy would be less work to look after.

Today, however, he was waiting for her. He had helped the stage crew that morning replacing some equipment, but he had checked his pocket watch almost religiously, counting down until he had to leave. Then he had rushed to get everything in order, before scrambling to wait beside Anne’s caravan. She was exactly on time -- which didn’t surprise him -- as she hopped down the steps, adjusting her shawl. 

“Where is he supposed to be today?” she muttered to herself, absently glancing around the circus grounds. 

“Right here,” he said. 

Anne startled slightly and whirled around, “What are you doing?” She crossed her arms, arched an eyebrow. 

“It’s a nice day.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I thought we could have a picnic.” 

Anne noticed the basket in his hand, leaned down to inspect the contents. When she straightened up again she was smiling.

“Why Phillip Carlyle, I am genuinely impressed.” 

“See, I’m not completely without hope. And,” he said, stepping a little closer to Anne. “I think you’ll be pleased to know that I have no work commitments for the rest of the day.” 

“You mean you’re taking an afternoon off?” Anne rested her hand on his chest, leaned in closer to still. “Whatever will you do with all that free time?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I may need someone to help me with this strange, new concept. Perhaps you could recommend someone?” By now they were close enough to be breathing the same air, lips nearly brushing every time they spoke.

“I think I have someone in mind. But you have to answer one question first.”

“And what is that?”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” 

Phillip had no answer for that, other than his own distraction. So he cupped her jaw with his free hand, and laid his lips against hers. Because of all the things he could forget to do in a day, kissing Anne Wheeler was not one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was cuddling reluctantly + for warmth

It was perhaps a little foolish, or silly. She couldn’t really say which, but she hadn’t been able to sleep -- something about the rocking of the ship made her feel queasy anytime she tried to lie down -- and so she had risen well before dawn and crept out onto the deck to watch the sunrise. 

Foolishness or silliness aside, there was one thing she did know: it seemed rather romantic. Watching the dark navy of the sky bleed into orange and red and pink and glinting off the water. Or so she imagined. Perhaps the real thing would be different. 

Although she almost regretted her choice when she finally found a secluded bench to sit on. The air was chill, the wind coming in off the sea stinging her face and hands. Still, it was marginally better than feeling sick below deck. 

Anne was startled when someone appeared around the corner, disrupting her solitude. She was surprised to discover it was Phi--Mister Carlyle who had appeared. She didn’t feel so intruded upon then. 

“I’m surprised anyone is awake at this hour,” Anne said. 

His head snapped up, obviously just as startled at her seeing as she was at seeing him. “Miss Wheeler,” he said, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “You couldn’t sleep either?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I was going to watch the sunrise.” She nodded out toward the sea, where a faint glow could be seen on the horizon. 

He paused for a moment, looked between her and the distant glow. When he looked back at her, he seemed almost hesitant. “Would it be a terrible imposition if I were to join you?”

Anne shook her head again, a soft breath escaping past slightly parted lips. “No, it wouldn’t be an imposition at all,” she said. 

Another small smile curved his lips and he nodded slowly. Anne scooted down the bench to make room for him. Although she nearly slipped off when something settled over her shoulders. She looked up to realize he had draped his coat around her. 

“You looked cold,” he said. He adjusted his scarf around his neck, and sat down beside her. 

The coat was a pleasant weight, ensconcing her and protecting from the wind. It was still warm from him, and smelled faintly of his aftershave. She had to suppress an impulsive urge to bury her nose in the collar. That would never do. 

“Thank you,” she finally managed. 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled again, a little wider this time. She felt even warmer. 

They fell into silence as the sky started to shift colors, and the stars began to blink out of sight. She couldn’t help but notice when Phil-- Mister Carlyle, she amended to herself -- kept clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to warm them.

“Now you’re cold,” she said.

He glanced up at her, eyes as clear as the first hint of blue starting to spread across the sky. “It’s fine,” he said with a shake of his head. 

Anne found herself scooting a little closer to him, until her arm was pressed against his, their legs brushing. It was foolish and it was silly, there was no arguing or debating that fact. 

But as they sat side by side, nearly cuddling together as they watched the sun rise and paint the sky and sea golden, she knew it was without a doubt the single most romantic thing she had ever experienced. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: falling asleep cuddling + on the couch/sofa (the Modern AU)

“Where did they disappear to?” 

“Do we really want to know the answer to that, Charity?” 

“Phin!” Charity slapped his arm. “Don’t be crude.” 

“What?” He spread his hands, tried to look affronted. It wasn’t remotely convincing. “They’re two kids in love, it’s perfectly reasonable they might sneak off for a bit of time alone. Together.” 

“In the middle of what’s supposed to be their reception party? With a house full of people?” 

“What better time? Everyone’s distracted by food and festivities.” He shrugged. Charity rolled her eyes. 

Indeed the downstairs of the Barnum’s Brownstone was packed full with the troupe, all celebrating Phillip and Anne’s recent elopement. The couple had been present to welcome guests with Charity and Phin, but had eventually disappeared during the course of the party. Now they were searching the rest of the house to finding the missing guests of honor. 

“You don’t think they went home, do you?”

“They would have said something if they had,” Phin said and stopped. 

They were blocked from ascending the rest of the staircase leading to the second level of the home by Caroline, who grinned at them and put a finger to her lips. She motioned for her parents to follow her. 

Caroline lead them to the family room -- Charity had taken great pains to make that room welcoming and warm and comfortable for the girls. It was done up in soothing colors, with gauzy drapes, and a plush sectional. Once Charity realized that was where Anne and Phillip had gotten to, she wasn’t the least bit surprised they had found their way there.

Although she was mildly surprised when she found them asleep on the couch. Caroline giggled quietly before heading back toward the stairs, clearly not wanting to miss anymore of the party. 

Charity took in the sleeping pair before her: Phillip had his head propped against the armrest, one foot still on the floor, while Anne was sprawled on top of him, her arms curled under his shoulders as she hugged him. 

“Aw, they look so cute. We should take a picture.” 

“Already on it.” Phin carefully crept a little closer, held his phone out over them and snapped a couple shots. “Perfect,” he said. “Also I was right.” He gestured toward them. “Time alone. Together.” 

“Because you clearly meant it so innocently.” Charity frowned at him. 

“Nah.” Phin shook his head. “Look at Phillip’s face, that’s lipstick. They were making out.” 

Charity covered her face with both hands, then turned and walked out of the room. Phin was close behind, barely stifling his laughter. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently had a tumblr giveaway and wrote some Carwheeler a couple winners. This was for one-way-ride, who requested them looking at baby pictures (modern au).

“I have a present for you.” Phillip watched Anne perk up, shove away the tissues and newspapers she was using to wrap dishes before packing them.

“Oh?”

“You know how you always bemoan the fact I don’t have baby pictures because my parents have them all? Well, I stumbled across something I’d forgotten.” He withdrew the small photo album from behind his back and held it out. “Behold, my childhood.”

Anne’s eyes lit up, practically glittering. She didn’t hesitate to snatch it from his hands and start thumbing through it. Phillip turned, intending to finish sorting out the closet.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I’m not sticking around while you gush over baby pictures.”

“Yes, you are.” She pointed at the floor.

“Anne.”

“Phillip.”

He sighed and dropped his head, walked back. She grinned and went back to flipping through the pages.

“If there isn’t a baby butt picture I’m gonna be bereft.”

“Oh, my god.” Phillip mostly ignored Anne, cooing and awwing, and instead focused on the kitchen cupboards and how much was left to pack for the move.

“You were a cowboy!”

Phillip craned his neck to look at the photo. It was from when he was about six, decked out like an old Hollywood cowboy. “Yeah, I think I did that three Halloweens in a row.”

“You were adorable!” Anne giggled in sheer delight. Phillip thought she was a little  _ too _ happy about the whole thing.

She continued to look through the book, oftentimes holding up a photo for comparison, her lower lip jutting out because it was “too cute.” Phillip remained, barely paying attention until one photo caught his eye. He reacted quickly, reaching out and slamming the album shut in her hands.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing.”

“ _ Phillip. _ ”

“It wasn’t a baby picture. It was like an awkward pre-teen picture.”

“Let go.”

“No.”

“Phillip Carlyle, let go right now,” she ordered. He didn’t. They remained in a standoff until Anne acted and wretched it from his grip, pregnancy hormones adding to her already freakish strength.

“HA!” she cried and turned to the page before he could do anything else.

“It was-” he tried. 

“TOOTH GAP!” Anne shrieked gleefully.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for puzzle-dragon who requested some circus kisses.

“Anne, wait!” 

She paused and turned from the ladder leading up to the platform where she started her routine. Phillip was jogging toward her, having just exited the ring.

“What?” she asked when he drew near, sweeping off his top hat and grinning at her. 

“I just wanted to give you something real quick.” 

Anne wrinkled her nose, thoroughly confused. She could hear the roar of the audience, and knew she needed to hurry up before she missed her cue. She lifted her eyebrows in question, tilted her head slightly. 

“And what’s that?” she asked, now fighting a smile at his own unrepentant grin. 

“This,” he said and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “For luck.” 

She blinked at him before she started giggling. “You’re ridiculous,” she said.

“Maybe.” He shrugged at her as he backed away, laughing as well. “Still felt like a lucky kiss though.” 

Despite herself, Anne felt her cheeks grow warm and she started to wave him off. “Go do whatever it is you do. I have to perform now.” 

She did her best to ignore him as she turned back to the ladder, started her climb. She shook herself when she reached the top, mere seconds before the spotlight would hit her. Lucky or not, the kiss had certainly been distracting. She would have to repay the favor. 

***

It was a few days later when Anne found an opportunity for revenge. She caught Phillip just as he was giving himself a final glance in the mirror, making certain everything was in order before the show.

Without a word Anne started to smooth out his jacket. She picked up his top hat, sat it on his head with a gentle tap to the top of it. He caught her eyes in the reflection and smiled. 

She returned his smile when he turned around, and leaned forward to kiss him. Not quite as quick as the one he had given her, since there was a little more time. Her lips lingered against his, and when she started to pull back she placed another on his cheek before withdrawing completely. 

“What was that for?” he asked, more than a little dazed.

“For luck.” She smiled and turned, heading to get ready herself before her act.

Anne did catch his opening routine. It was by far the worst he had ever performed. Obviously too distracted to care.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for ibrokeeverything who requested some post-canon fluff.

It was impossible to miss, resting on the vanity amidst all the clutter left from her haste to get ready for the show -- she had been running late, having let a certain Ringmaster distract her for too long with errant kisses. Anne picked up the rose; it was a perfect, vibrant red with a sweet scent. A single ribbon was tied around it with a small card attached. 

Reading the card it seemed that one Phillip Carlyle requested the company of one Anne Wheeler for a late night meal. 

Anne grinned to herself. Utterly delighted, and perhaps the slightest bit giddy. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and then rushed to get ready. After she had changed and done her best to make herself presentable, Anne scurried through the backlot of the circus grounds between trailers and outbuildings. It was late, it was ridiculous, but it was always worth seeing Phillip. 

She knocked on the door to his office, it swung open almost immediately and Phillip reached for her hand to pull her inside.

“Ah, Miss Wheeler,” he said with a bow, placed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Thank you for joining me.” 

Anne giggled at him before taking in the white linen cloth draped over his desk, the array of candles bathing the room in a softer light than the usual lanterns, and what looked to be a delicious meal. 

“How did you manage this with the show?” 

“I have my ways,” he whispered in her ear, “and they’re all secret.” 

She hummed, still laughing, and let him lead her to her seat. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble,” she said once they had both settled themselves.

“I wanted to.” 

Anne looked at him closely, tilted her head. “What’s all this for?” 

“It’s an anniversary. Of sorts.” 

“What anniversary?” Anne frowned, tried to think over what it could possibly be.

“Um, the day we first met.” 

“How did you remember?” She hadn’t even thought about it. 

“I would very much like to say spout off something romantic, but the truth of the matter is that I also signed a lot of paperwork with P.T. at the time. So it was on the books.” He laughed, a little nervous. 

“I still think it’s romantic.” She got up and moved around the makeshift table to sit on his lap. His arms circled her waist out of habit. “I do vividly remember when I first saw you, even if I don’t remember the date. You’re quite unforgettable.” 

He gave her a slow, pleased smile. “So are you.” 

This time when he distracted her with errant kisses, there was no hurry. Because for once they had all the time in the world.


End file.
